Quit While You're Ahead
by med-anomaly
Summary: Wilson tries to figure out just how worried he should be. Postep for 97 seconds.


"So, do I have to child-proof all the outlets in the hospital?" Wilson asks as he picks up House's bag.

"Yeah those plastic covers are oh so tricky," House mocks hoping they can side-step the conversation he's managed to conveniently avoid thus far. But he realizes a car-ride home with Wilson means that's unlikely.

"Seriously, I don't want to do this again. Tell me you're not going to try to kill yourself again," Wilson says in a steely tone once they're settled in the car.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I was not trying to kill myself. The psych consult believed me, why can't you?"

"Yeah well, the psych consult also declared you mentally stable and we both know that's a stretch. It doesn't matter what you were trying to do. People die all the time without trying to, and aiming to have your heart stop isn't exactly the way to avoid death."

House stares hard out the window. He shuts his eyes for a moment. They come to a stop-light and Wilson looks over at him, urging him to answer. He waits till Wilson's eyes are back on the road.

"I just wanted to know-" House says quietly before being cut-off.

"What? The 74 seconds your heart stopped the last time wasn't enough? You needed a second look?" Wilson practically yells unable to contain himself.

"So, when my patient is ready to die because he believes in the afterlife it's to be respected, but when I want to look before I leap I'm insane? Sure, that makes sense," House says as he struggles out of the car.

"Yeah, well maybe the third time'll be the charm," Wilson says as he pushes open the door to House's apartment.

"Oh please, we both know why you're really mad," House says as he heads toward the couch.

"Right, having to suffer through a brush with death that you willingly chose, cancelling everything to sit at your damned bedside isn't enough," Wilson says, a hand creeping up to the back of his neck as he takes his seat next to House.

"You're just mad because I won't tell you about it."

"Huh, I can wait to see for myself."

"Good, then feed me," House says hoping to move on.

Wilson's mouth hangs open for a moment, his train of thought interrupted, but he doesn't budge. He stares at House, provoking him with silence.

"Look, we also both know that it's not just curiosity making you mad."

"It is not curiosity at all. It's you. Honestly, what did you think was going to happen here House? Because the way I see it there were three possible outcomes to this little experiment: either you weren't going to make it; you'd make it and not have seen anything, which means you'd try it again; or you would find something and you'd try something more effective the next time," Wilson says, shutting his eyes against the last option.

"Or, I'd confirm there was nothing else and continue trudging on," House says, staring fixedly at the blank TV screen.

"Is that what happened?" Wilson asks trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"It's killing you to not know isn't it?" House says looking back over at Wilson.

"No, I just want to know if it'll be killing you _to_ know," Wilson says, locking his eyes with House's.

"I wanted proof," House says, breaking eye contact.

"And what have you proven? You're not willing to die for a possibility like your patient but you are willing to die if you think it's a sure thing?"

"Yeah well, I've got a lot more to live for then he did what with being able to wipe my own ass and all."

"Is it the draw of moving forward into something else or the desire to escape what you have here?"

"That's irrelevant."

"No, it'd only be irrelevant if you were dead."

"Can't you just be happy that I'm not and get to cooking already?"

"Are _you_ happy that you're not?"

"I'd be happier with a plate of food in front of me," House says, the twinkle in his eye and hint of a smile on his lips enough to feed Wilson's hope.

"I'm going, but you're going to have to use a plastic knife" Wilson says, satisfied for now.

"You're getting easier and easier," House says smugly.

"Or you're just getting more and more pathetic," Wilson replies.

"Well, either way it means I get my way. You know I'd be happier still if you were here to cook all my meals for me," House says easily because he can.

"Yeah well, maybe you should quit while you're ahead," Wilson says evenly, glad House can't see the smile that's broken out on his face as he walks into the kitchen.


End file.
